1. PROJECT PURPOSE AND OBJECTIVES 1) Purpose: To contribute to the NTP's strategic goals and objectives to improve the quality, efficiency and effectiveness of tuberculosis (TB) prevention and control and lung health programs in Vietnam so as to reduce tuberculosis and lung health related morbidity, mortality, transmission, and prevent the development of TB drug resistance in Vietnam. 2) Objectives Objective 1: Increase early case finding of active TB, reduce patients with active TB going unreported, and ensure that patients are managed in accordance with NTP guidance and International Standards for TB Care (ISTC) in public and private health facilities. Objective 2: Ensure access to and provision of equitable, high quality basic DOTS service for remote and mountainous populations at all levels of health service delivery in accordance with NTP guidelines. Objective 3: Strengthen quality assured TB laboratory systems through support to the development of lab capacity and service networks for diagnosis of smear negative TB and MDR-TB. Objective 4: Increase knowledge and information sharing and mobilize community engagement in TB control activities through support to the Vietnam Stop TB Partnership. 2. DESCRIPTION OF NEED 1) Context Vietnam is ranked 12th among the 22 tuberculosis (TB) high-burden countries as defined by the World Health Organization. According to the latest global estimate 4